A Goddess Goes To High School
by LosingSpark
Summary: A/U You would think having a goddess as a best friend during high school would be heaven... But it could also make life hell!
1. Prologue

**A/N** : _Hello out there in fanfiction world! Here's a story that I had posted awhile back and then deleted during a rough patch in life. But I've decided to re-edit what I had done before and to repost it for you all to see(again). I hope you all enjoy it (I may not be a great writer, but I loved writing this story!)_

_I do not own Ah My Goddess in any way, shape, or form!_

* * *

You know... They say that high school is supposed to be the best years of your life... I guess that could be true... Not for me though. High school was my hell. At least... It had been for the first three years.

I'm not a tall girl. Barely 5'5"... I'm pale and skinny with dull blond hair and no figure what so ever.

I guess that makes me an easy target. And that's putting it lightly. Claudia seems to have it out for me. Not sure what I ever did to her, but she lives for making my life miserable.

Friendship is an issue for me. Zane is the only real friend I have. We've been friends since we were in diapers. Doesn't hurt that we're neighbors. And before you go getting into the whole "next door neighbor love" thing, listen well...

IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!

When we entered high school, he became friends with the popular crowd. And I became an outcast. But that didn't stop him from being my friend, even though we don't talk as much as we used to. But he is always there when I need him.

I guess I'm not a total outcast. I tend to hang around Maranda and Chris. They transferred in at the end of junior year and people tend to stay away from them. Maranda is well known for her coldness and has no problem picking fights, while Chris always has his nose in a book. But maybe that's why we kind of flock together.

That was my life until the fateful day when I made the phonecall that changed my life forever..

The goddess who answered...

Who changed everything...

Her name was ...

Belldandy

* * *

**A/N :** :P _Just a little teaser prologue for you all. If you ask nicely, I may post more soon!_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N :** _So here is where it starts. My twist on Ah My Goddess. It is AU people. There is no Keichii here (sorry!) But maybe some other goddesses will show up. (Here's hoping!) Anyways, my take on this is what it would be like if an outcast in high school had a goddess. Here's chapter 1 and I hope you enjoy it ^_^_

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The alarm continued to ring in the empty bedroom. After blaring for a few minutes, the bathroom door flung open. Jessi stormed across the room, slamming her fist onto the alarm alarm clock shut off with a click. Jessi sighed as she read the time.

"Six thirty am... And to think I've been awake for an hour already.." she muttered with a sigh.

She turned and looked at her reflection in the floor length mirror that hung on her closet door. There she was, the same dull girl that she had been staring at for all seventeen years of her life. That same dull dishwater blond hair that hung limply down her back. Those same green eyes that always seemed blank. An under developed figure. Was it too much to ask that the boob fairy grant her even a small B cup? Jessi glared at her reflection, taking in her faded black tshirt and ripped blue jeans. Last night she had figured this was fine to wear. Why was she all of a sudden having second thoughts?

"Get a hold of yourself!" she growled, "It's not anyone is even gonna notice me to see what I'm wearing!"

Her glare lasted a moment longer before fading to its usual blank look. She threw open the closet door and yanked a black oversized sweatshirt. Throwing the sweatshirt over her head and walked out of her bedroom.

"Mom? Dad?" You home?" she called before muttering under her breath, "For once?"

She wasn't surprised that no response greeted her. She shook her head and entered the large empty kitchen. She grabbed a banana from the counter and managed to peel it while shoving it into her mouth.

_'Thank god we get groceries delivered every month... Otherwise I might starve...'_ she thought, dropping the peeling into the garbage.

A flash of white pinned on the fridge caught her eye. Her eyes widened in surprise as she ripped the paper from the fridge.

_Jessica_

_Have a good first day. Only a few years of high school left._

_-Mom_

Jessi's eyes narrowed and she crumpled the note into her fist. Only a few years left? She was starting her senior year today! Jessi closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She knew it wasn't her fault that he parents were clueless about her existence or the fact that they only came home to sleep(with the help of sleeping pills of course) and were always gone before she would even wake up. She didn't ask for them to be high powered lawyers that took every case thrown their way. She didn't need them. She could handle life just fine. She looked down at the crumpled note for a moment before shreading it into tiny pieces, letting them fall slowly to the polished floor. What did she care? Who was going to yell at her for making a mess? The maid? She was paid to clean, not complain. Not that Jessi ever saw her either. A boom of thunder tore Jessi's attention away from her parental issues. Looking out the window, a dark gray sky met her eyes.

"Hey, the sky must feel the same way I do." she muttered, rolling her eyes.

For most teenagers, the start of senior year was one of the best days of their lives. The last year of high school! The freedom that comes with graduation! The thrill of the unknown future that awaited each and every one of them. Too bad the only thing that Jessi cared about was finishing high school and then moving somewhere far far away from this miserable place. The thought of being on her own didn't bother her in the slightest. She had pretty much been on her own since she was twelve. She didn't care at all about what she would do with her life. It would come to her once she left. She winced at the thought of her parents actually realizing that she wasn't around.

"Heh... Might take them a few years..." she muttered, rubbing her temple.

A loud horn blare made her jump. The same ugly bright yellow school bus sat outside her house. She headed towards the door before realizing that her backpack was still upstairs.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, racing up the stairs.

She nabbed the blue backpack lying against her head and raced back down the stairs. She flung open the door to find the bus gone. The bus was already at the end of the block, rounding the corner.

"Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed.

She watched the bus disappear around the corner, wondering what to do. She looked over at Zane Williams house. She and Zane had been childhood friends before entering high school. But Zane had gotten roped into sports and the two of them had quickly drifted into seperate social groups. And by social groups, that meant Zane was with the popular crowd, while Jessi well... she went into being a loner. No surprise that Zane's Dad was already gone. Being a well known heart surgeon kept him very busy. Zane's Mom was also gone, most likely taking Zane and Mariah to school.

"Meh... There's no harm in skipping the first day..." she said with a smirk.

But she had never missed a day of school in her life. And for some strange reason, she was really proud of that. So against her better judgement, she started off in the direction to school. Out of nowhere, rain suddenly began to downpour.

**"REALLY?"** she yelled angrily at the darkened sky.

* * *

Jessi was really starting to think that she should have just stayed home. Not only had it rained the whole to school, but it stopped just as she reached the school. She was soaked, and she was really starting to believe that the powers above had it out for her.

"The rest of the day will be better... Got the bad out of the way early..." she told herself, trying to motivate herself.

As soon as the words had left her mouth, a wave of muddy water washed over her.

"Maybe you should stop talking to yourself and start paying attention, weirdo!" laughed a high pitched voice.

Jessi groaned internally, instantly recognizing the voice. She didn't need to turn to know that Claudia DeMaul was the speaker. The epitamy of high school mean girl royality. Tall, blond, perky cheeleader with a mean streak that never seemed to be noticed by anyone other than those she defined as "losers". And this girl made it her mission to make sure Jessi remembered that she was a loser.

"Oh... your poor clothes..." Claudia cooed in a fake sickly sweet voice.

Jessi looked down at her now ruined hoody and jeans. The sweatshirt wasn't the real problem, since she still had her tshirt underneath, but her jeans were shot.

"I'm sure the lost and found has those same thrift store clothes if you need some help." Claudia smirked.

Jessi closed her eyes, resisting the urge to finally stand up to Claudia by punching out her perfectly white teeth.

"Hey Jessi!" called a voice.

She looked up, surprised to find Zane moving quickly towards her. Claudia smirked once more before throwing her hair over her shoulder and heading into the school.

"You okay? Do you need a quick ride home? My mom hasn't left yet." Zane told her, gesturing his mother who was visiting with another parent.

"No..." Jessi said cooly, shaking her head, " I'll be fine."

"You sure? It wouldn't be a problem for her since she is heading that way." Zane joked, trying to help.

"I said, I'll be fine!"

Jessi spun and stormed into the school.

* * *

Jessi slumped low in her seat, willing the clock to speed up. She had survived almost the whole day without any other incidents. She wasn't oblivious to all the laughs and comments about her muddy pants, but she wasn't about to show it. Just her luck that Claudia happened to be in two of her classes. Hence most of the comments and laughs. It didn't help that Zane happened to be in one of those classes and was giving her pity stares. What the hell was his deal anyway? They hadn't spoken in nearly 3 years and now all of a sudden he wanted to try and be a good friend? God this year just started and it already sucked!

"Hey..." whispered a voice.

Jessi froze in her seat.

"Hey..."

A pencil poked her in the back of the head.

_'Not him!'_ Jessi thought, her face flushing.

She slowly turned and found herself staring into bright hazel eyes. It just had to be him! Jake Hill. The only girly feelings that she ever noticed happened whenever she saw him. She had fallen for the golden haired football player the first year of high school when he had bumped into her throwing footballs in the hallway freshman year. He had said sorry and took off running. They hadn't said a word since. And now here he was, sitting right behind her.

_Play it cool! Play it cool!_

"Can I help you?" she hissed.

"Are you the girl that they are saying pooped her pants?"

**BAM!**

"Miss Summers, is there a problem?" the teacher asked, looking annoyed.

"No.. no sir..." Jessi muttered.

As the teacher continued, Jessi rubbed the red mark on her forehead from slamming her head on her desk.

"Hey..."

Jessi's face suddenly became as red as her mark.

"What now?" she hissed, not turning.

"... Didn't that hurt?"

**BAM!**

"OUT MISS SUMMERS!" the teacher barked.

Jessi quickly bolted from her seat and into the hallway, ignoring the giggles that followed her out.

**"CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?"** she yelled.

* * *

**"I HATE MY LIFE!"** Jessi yelled, throwing herself face down onto her bed.

As far as bad days go, there could not possibly be any worse ones. She had been humiliated repeatedly by Claudia and embarrassed herself in front of the one boy she liked. She yelled into her pillow for once happy that her parents were never around. She sat up slowly, let out a long breath. She stood up and moved off her bed. She walked across the room and turned on her computer. As the computer finished turning on, Jessi popped open the internet and logged into Let It Out chatroom. It was a chatroom that the school had given out for a way for students to talk about anything that bothered them. Names weren't allowed and the only other people on the chatroom were other students. Jessi had decided to try it a few times and actually found it helpful. There was one other person in the chatroom that she could really open up to. The screen name went by GTAVictim, which happened to be the name of the first video game Jessi had ever tried. So she started up a chat and the two of them had been talking ever since. They didn't know each others real names and Jessi had no clue if GTAVictim was a boy or girl. But it was nice to chat with someone that didn't judge her and that actually listened to her. And Jessi could really use someone to talk to at the moment. Much to her disappointment, GTAVictim was not online. Jessi sighed and pushed herself away from the computer.

"Now what..." she muttered.

Her stomach grumbled loudly. Jessi winced, remembering that she had skipped lunch, opting to hide in the library. She headed over to her nightstand and grabbed her cellphone. Pizza was sounding really good all of a sudden. She quickly punched in the number to Michael's pizza. Not that she knew that number by heart or anything. It rang a couple times before it was picked up.

"Goddess Hotline." said a cheery voice.

"Hi... I need... Wait... What?" Jessi gasped.

"Goddess Hotline." the voice repeated.

'What the hell did I dial?' Jessi thought, staring at her phone in horror.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I cannot hear you. Maybe it would be better if we spoke in person." the voice said.

"In person? Wait... What the hell are you talking-"

Jessi was cut off as her mirror suddenly began to glow behind her. She slowly turned, her eyes widened. Her mirror was glowing blue, swirling within it were white and yellow sparkles. A shadowed figure appeared, moving closer. Jessi backed up against her wall, clutching her cell phone tightly as the figure drew closer. As it drew closer, it started taking shape. The shape of a girl in what looked like a dress. A head suddenly poked out of the mirror. Soft brown hair in a long ponytail fell around her shoulder as bright blue eyes smiled at Jessi.

"Hello." the girl smiled.

She floated out of the mirror and landed softly on the floor, her blue and white robes flowing around her.

"Wha...**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"** Jessi demanded.

"My name is Belldandy." she smiled.

* * *

**A/N** : _And there is chapter 1 for you! I had a lot of fun writing this first chapter. Especially the part about Jessi hitting her head. :P_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N** : _Here's the next chapter of the story. Yay! I knew that you were excited! :P_

* * *

"Wha...What the hell is going on?!" Jessi demanded, stepping backwards away from the girl.

The girl smiled and tilted her head slightly. Jessi stared at her for a moment, taking in the girl's long flowing blue and white robes and the strange diamond like tattoos on her cheeks and forehead.

"I am here to grant your wish." the girl told her.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought..." Jessi muttered, "I think I would like to lie down now..."

Jessi turned and walked over to her bed, lying face down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_'Okay... I'm going to count to ten and when I'm done, she will be gone...'_ she thought, _' If not... well... one step at a time...1...2...3...'_

Jessi peeked out of the corner of her eye to see if the girl was still there. She was. Still smiling.

_'4...5...6...7...8...9...'_ Jessi winced, clenching her eyes tighter, _' 10!'_

Jessi rolled over and opened her eyes. Bright blue eyes stared down at her. The girl was leaning over her, looking concerned.

Jessi let out a yelp and rolled off the bed. She landed hard on the floor and quickly scrambled to the far wall.

"You're still fricking here?!" Jessi asked.

"Of course. You haven't made your wish yet." the girl told her, smiling once again.

Jessi froze.

"Wish? What wish?" Jessie demanded.

"Oh! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Belldandy. Goddess First Class, Unlimited License." she explained with a slight bow, " I've come to grant you a wish."

Jessi sat against the wall for a moment, letting the girl, er... Belldandy's words sink in. She slowly slid up the wall until she was standing.

"Okay, let's say that you're telling the truth and you are in fact a goddess... I get a wish? Anything that I want?" Jessi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's right!" Belldandy answered cheerfully.

_'Hmmmm...what would I wish for...'_

Jessi thought about all the possibilites. She could wish to have the most bangin body in high school.

_'No... why the hell would I want that?'_ she thought, shaking her head.

What about ruling the world. Maybe that would get her parents attention.

_'Nah.. I bet they still wouldn't notice...'_

Jessi looked over at her muddy sweatshirt lying on the ground next to the bed. Her eyes narrowed as she thought back to what had happened.

_'Maybe I should turn Claudia into a bug just so I can squash her...'_ she thought, smiling an evil smile.

"That wouldn't be very nice." Belldandy pointed out.

Jessi jumped at Belldandy's comment. She stared at the girl angrily. The smile was gone, but a disappointed look was clear on her tattooed face. Jessi knew that she hadn't said any of that out loud so that meant...

"You were reading my mind?!" Jessi demanded.

"Yes and I apologize for doing so." Belldandy told her.

Jessi rubbed her head in annoyance. There was no way this was actually happening to her. There was no way that a girl just floated out of her mirror, claiming to be a goddess. It's just a dream. Maybe she actually was losing her mind. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Jessi was kind of hoping not to have a mental breakdown until her late thirties, but what can you do?

**CRASH!**

Jessi was jerked from her thoughts to find Belldandy over by her desk, picking up a picture frame that had fallen to the ground, the glass scattered on the floor around her feet. Jessi didn't need to see the picture to know which one had fallen.

"I'll get a broom..." she sighed, heading towards the door.

"No need." Belldandy told her.

Jessi turned as the room began to glow a soft blue. Her eyes widened as she saw Belldandy hold her hands out over the shattered glass and broken frame.

"All the forces that bind us all together. Please restore the frame and glass that protected this precious memory." Belldandy whispered.

The glass began to float up from the floor, piecing itself back into the frame like pieces of a puzzle. Jessi watched in awe as the cracks slowly faded and the frame became whole again. Belldandy took the frame and placed it back on the desk.

"I am so sorry. I thought I had set it back down right." she apologized.

Jessi waved her off.

"That frame always is falling down." she replied.

"Oh! That would explain why it was tipped over to begin with!" Belldandy exclaimed.

"Uh...yeah... that's it..."

"So have you decided on your wish?" Belldandy asked.

"Uh..."

"Please take your time. I'm sure whatever you choose will be great."

Jessi stared at the girl who continued to look around her room in awe.

_'Okay there is no way that this girl could be human. No human is that nice. She must be telling the truth.'_ Jessi pondered.

"You know..." she started, "It's too bad that you couldn't stay around."

"Why is that?" Belldandy asked, turning to look at Jessi.

"I'm sure you'd be a great friend for someone like me. I'm sure you wouldn't judge me on how plain I look, or call me a freak..." Jessi sighed.

"I would never say something like that! You are not plain and I bet there is so much about you that I would like after getting to know you!" Belldandy told her.

Jessi's eyes widened at the girl's words. She shook her head.

"That's nice of you to say, but you don't need to lie." she muttered.

"I do not lie!" Belldandy told her.

"Doesn't matter. Lie or not. It's strangely nice to hear. It's too bad that I can't make that my wish..." Jessi told her, shaking her head.

"What?"

"Wishing for you to be my friend until I finish high school..."

Belldandy's eyes went wide as Jessi sighed and rubbed her head.

"Wouldn't that be something. It would almost be nice to have a friend for a little-"

Jessi wasn't able to finish her sentence as her room was engulfed in a white light. She whipped her head towards Belldandy, whose diamond tattoo on her forehead was glowing bright. Jessi covered her eyes as the light grew brighter.

* * *

**A/N** : _Hmmm... I wonder what is going on? See you next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N :** _Hello everyone! Here is the first of many chapter postings today! Life has been crazy lately, so I apologize for not updating sooner...Having writer's block doesn't help either! :P But here is the newest chapter for you!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Great...**

Jessi's eyes opened slowly. She blinked for a moment, trying to see past the spots that floated in her vision. She was surprised to find herself alone in her room.

"Was it...just a dream?" she asked, rubbing her temple.

"Oh good! You're awake!" said a cheerful voice.

Jessi whipped her head around to find Belldandy standing in the doorway, a soft smile on her face.

"What the hell?" Jessi exclaimed.

She bounced backward, falling off her bed. Her head hit the floor with a loud smack.

"Owwww..." she cried, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh my! Are you all right?" Belldandy asked, rushing over to Jessi's side.

"I'm fine!" Jessi growled, shrugging Belldandy off.

Belldandy stared as Jessi stood up and walked across the room.

"So... you're still here..." Jessi muttered.

"Yes. Your wish was accepted and granted." Belldandy smiled.

"What wish? I never made a-"

Jessi found herself unable to finish her sentence as her comment came back to her.

_'Wishing for you to be my friend until I finish high school...'_

"But... I didn't mean... It wasn't a real wish!" she stammered.

"The system saw it as a real wish." Belldandy explained.

"So that means..."

"I am here until you are finished with high school." Belldandy finished, still smiling.

**BAM!...BAM!...BAM!**

"Please stop!" Belldandy exclaimed.

Jessi stopped banging her head, but dropped it back against the wall.

"I do this when I get overwhelmed." Jessi muttered into the wall.

"You really should find another outlet." Belldandy told her.

Jessi turned her head without removing it from the wall. She was confused by the genuine look of concern on the goddess's face. That was not something she was used to. Not that she was used to having a goddess in her bedroom. After a few moments , Jessi gave a sigh and pushed herself away from the wall.

"So what now?" Jessi asked.

"I'm not sure... I've never been this type of situation before..." Belldandy admitted.

"Great..." Jessi muttered.

After what felt like hours of small forced chit chat and awkward silence, Jessi finally noticed the clock.

"So... I suppose I should find you somewhere to sleep..." she told Belldandy.

"Okay." Belldandy replied cheerfully.

Jessi groaned inwardly at the cheerful tone. She led Belldandy across the hallway to one of the guest bedrooms.

"Hope it's okay."

"It is perfect." Belldandy assured her.

Jessi raised an eyebrow. She had no clue what to do with this girl. She just wanted to be alone and think.

"Well... goodnight..." Jessi muttered awkwardly.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Jessi dropped into her desk chair and dropped her head onto the hard wooden surface with a thunk.

"What the hell do I do now?" she muttered, "How do I explain this?"

A ping from her computer broke her from her thoughts. She looked up to find a chat window open. Sure enough, it was GTAVictim. She sat up and quickly typed a reply.

_Better late than never..._ she typed.

_Hey now! Some of us have lives!_

_I doubt that..._

She couldn't explain it, but whoever GTAVictim was, she was already feeling better.

_You wound me!_

_Tough! At least you didn't have the day I had..._

_She sighed and shook her head. Why the hell not just try it and see what happens._

_It couldn't have been that bad!_

_'Here we go...'_ Jessi thought.

So she launched into her day, without the ruined jeans part and ended it with how she was now living with a goddess. As she finished typing, she sat and waited.

_That's... quite a story._

Jessi let a sigh of defeat. Of course they didn't believe her.

_'But now what?_' she thought.

_Haha! You like?_ she quickly typed.

_Could be the start of a good story_

_Too bad I'm not much of a writer..._

_Sorry gotta go! The mother is yelling!_

Before Jessi could reply, her chatting buddy had already signed off. She yawned and glanced down at the clock. It was already midnight.

**BAM!**

"What am I going to do?!" she yelled, her voice muffled from being facedown on her desk...

* * *

**A/N** : _Jessi...Jessi... Jessi... BREATHE! You haven't even taken her to school yet! :P_


End file.
